


Later, please

by phornex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phornex/pseuds/phornex
Summary: Pansy and Theo aren't friends. But they can help each other out.





	Later, please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/543906977474936850/558503059735707648/FB_IMG_1553227747833.jpg), and a conversation in Discord. I don't usually read or write straight fic, but there was something good here to play with.

They're not lovers. They're not even really friends. Outside the bedroom, they orbit each other from a distance, two ships in the same sea, two extra bodies in their ever-widening circle of friends. But as Pansy straps the harness at her hip, she looks down at Theo's quiet, waiting eyes and feels like she could stay like this forever. All his swagger is gone, all the cockiness and confidence replaced with need, with trust, with vulnerability. This body is hers to control, to take care of. She can make it feel good, and she can decide when to stop.

Theo sits back, eyes flickering as he watches her lube up the shaft. She kneels between his parted legs, rests her arms on his shoulders, and presses in. He whimpers.

She asks, "Okay?" and he nods, his eyes screwed tight. She strokes his shoulders, across his back, as she pushes. When she's fully inside him, she pauses, lets him breathe through the first stretch. Strokes his hair.

"Okay?" She asks again, and this time he looks at her, and nods, and she knows he's telling the truth. So she pulls out, and slides slowly back in, noticing the way it's a little easier each time, how his body is softening to accommodate her. The rest of him softens too; his expression melts into peace and concentration, and his arms cling loosely to her shoulders. His cock brushes Pansy's stomach, and she leans to let it press against her, feeling it heat and harden. She knows she'll get this back, but she's not thinking about what happens next, when Theo dives between her legs to return the favour; the transaction isn't at the forefront of her mind. Pansy feels the tunnel vision, the focus, the power of reducing the loudest man in the room into the quiet boy whimpering pleas and platitudes. This fills her up, too; fills her with magic until it feels like she might burst, and she can go out into the world and be invincible, and unafraid. She slows, and pushes Theo's hair out of his eyes. 

"Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
